


Will You Marigami Me

by angelofthequeers



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bee Marinette, Cat Kagami, Don't copy to another site, Episode: s01 Origines | Origins Parts 1-2, F/F, Fluff, Fox Juleka, Kissing, Kwami Swap, Ladybug Luka, Love Confessions, Romance, Turtle Rose, origins part 1 au, this is basically just sugar, you'll get cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthequeers/pseuds/angelofthequeers
Summary: A week of cute, fluffy prompts for Marigami week, featuring Marinette and Kagami being the adorable sapphic girls they are, with a side order of kwami swap universe
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine & Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 45
Kudos: 340





	1. Kwami Swap

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own ML.
> 
> ~~Okay, yes, I know this is like a day late for the[Marigami Week 2020](https://thekitsune.tumblr.com/post/190482332829/marigami-week-2020) day 1 prompt but I've had wifi issues all day, don't @ me~~

**1\. Kwami swap**

“Here. I trust you.”

Fukō blinks down at the small hexagonal box that’s being offered to her by Scarmony. “M-Me?” she says. “But you picked Foxglove and Princesse Tortue. You always choose the other heroes.”

Behind Scarmony, Princesse Tortue giggles, the fringe of her blonde pixie cut falling in her eyes as she ducks her head. Next to her, Foxglove shifts on the balls of her feet, peeking sideways at Princesse Tortue with reddish-brown eyes.

“I figure it’s time I got your input,” Scarmony says. His blue eyes glimmer playfully behind his spotted scarlet mask as he places the box in her hand but doesn’t let go, giving her the option to back out if she truly wants to do so. That’s one of the things Fukō appreciates about her partner, to be honest: that he doesn’t bluster and try to boss her around like some egomaniac, but rather treats her as though they’re truly equals, such as when he’d told Master Fu off for trying to keep her out of the loop at first.

“If you’re sure, then I won’t let you down.” Fukō slips the little box into a pocket of her black suit. “I’ll find the perfect Bee holder.”

“Well, don’t take too long,” Foxglove says dryly in her usual quiet voice. “Or we’ll just think that you’re trying to hide from the mean akuma while the rest of us get sent to dreamland.”

“Foxy!” Princesse Tortue elbows Foxglove. “Be nice!”

“What?” Foxglove says. “It was a joke. I was kidding.”

“I appreciate your attempt to lighten the heavy atmosphere,” Fukō says. “But I don’t intend to hide. I’m going to find the perfect Bee to paralyse Fatigue and then I’ll be back.”

 _But who to pick?_ rings in her head as she leaps through Paris. Scarmony seems to have the talent to pick a frightfully fitting holder for the Miraculouses; Foxglove is quiet and used to skulking, making the most of being a deceptive hero, and Princesse Tortue possesses a loud, vibrating energy that makes her perfect as a hero to draw fire and shield others from that damage. If the Bee’s power is subjection then they’ll need someone quick, both physically and mentally; someone who’s not intimidated by power but will jump in to do what’s right regardless; someone like –

 _Like Marinette_. The thought hits Fukō like a bolt of lightning, and before her brain can catch up with her body, she’s bounding in the direction of the Dupain-Cheng bakery, praying that Marinette’s there and hadn’t ventured out and gotten caught up in Fatigue’s attack. Despite wielding the primordial force of destruction and bad luck, it seems that the universe has granted Fukō her wish, because when she lands on Marinette’s balcony and raps on the hatch door, it swings open after just a few short moments.

“Fukō?” Marinette says with wide eyes. “What’s wrong? Are we in danger from the akuma?”

“No. May I come in?” Fukō waits until Marinette nods before slipping inside and leaping off Marinette’s bed with the grace of the animal that she embodies. Marinette follows down the ladder at a more sedate pace. “We need your help, Marinette.”

“Me?” Marinette points at herself. “What could _I_ possibly do? Unless you’re – oh no – you’re not going to –”

Fukō grins and fishes out the little Miraculous box, then holds it out to an ashen Marinette. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I present you with the Miraculous of the Bee. With the power of subjection, you will help our team defeat Fatigue, then return the Miraculous to me after the battle. Can I trust you?”

“W-Why me?” Marinette pushes Fukō’s hand away, her own hand trembling. “My only superpower is super clumsiness! Why not Alya, she’d be a much better superhero –”

“Because being a superhero isn’t dependent on your physical attributes,” Fukō says. “Your mind and soul are what matter. I already know that you have a brilliant mind and you never hesitate to stand up to people like Chloé Bourgeois. You’re exactly the type of wielder we need for the Bee. The Miraculous will take care of any physical shortcomings. You don’t think I can jump off buildings as a civilian, do you?”

Marinette snorts as she chews her lip and frowns at the proffered box, while Fukō holds her breath. Thankfully, after a heart-stopping few moments, Marinette nods, takes the box from Fukō, and snaps it open. Brilliant golden light pours out, making her gasp and shield her eyes, and when the light dies down and materialises into a little bee kwami, Marinette’s rendered speechless.

“Hello, my queen!” The kwami bows. “I am Pollen, at your service!”

“ _Bug-mouse_! _Fuzzy bug-mouse_!” Marinette jumps away from Pollen, trips on a stray piece of fabric, and would have fallen backwards and collided with her chaise if not for Fukō swooping in to grab her. This close, Fukō can clearly see the freckles that dust Marinette’s cheeks like stars in the night sky, and she can’t help but wonder what it would be like to gently lay Marinette down on the chaise, then count every single freckle with her lips and –

Fukō blinks and resists the urge to shake her head. Where did _that_ thought come from? Clearing her throat, she sets Marinette on her feet and releases her.

“Sorry,” Marinette says shakily. “I understand if you don’t want to work with me –”

“Of course not, my queen,” Pollen says, her blue eyes gleaming. “I’ve seen far stronger reactions in the past. A previous holder attempted to impale me with his sword, so at least you didn’t throw anything at me.”

“O-Okay…” Marinette removes the Bee comb from its box and slides it into her hair. “Um, what do I need to know? How do I transform? What’s my power?”

Fukō smiles. She can most definitely appreciate someone who asks the right questions. “Your special power, from my understanding, allows you to paralyse an opponent. Pollen is the kwami of subjection.”

“Indeed,” Pollen says. “Your Venom will allow you to immobilise one opponent and then you’ll have five minutes before you detransform. And you must simply say “buzz on” to transform.”

“Pollen, buzz on!” When the golden light that encases Marinette fades, Fukō can’t help but look over her outfit. It’s simple but striking, just like Marinette: a tight suit that’s black across her shoulders and upper arms, meeting elbow-length yellow gloves with black fingers, and a yellow torso with a sweetheart neckline and black stripes tapering down her abdomen, yellow thighs with black stripes also tapering down, and knee-length black boots with yellow soles. Her pigtails are striped and tipped with yellow, her bright blue eyes now stare out from behind a simple yellow and black mask that unfortunately hides the freckles on her cheeks, and –

Fukō blinks and wrenches her eyes away before Marinette, who’s now examining her weapon, can realise that she’s openly _staring_. It wouldn’t do to be seen exhibiting such unprofessional behaviour, especially since she’s never once stared at Foxglove and Princesse Tortue like this. What’s going on with her today?

“Um…” Fukō clears her throat. “Name. You need a name. And then we can go and help Scarmony, Foxglove, and Princesse Tortue.”

“Oh, wow.” Marinette replaces her trompo around her waist. Her gorgeous, shapely waist. _Oh no_. “You need Foxglove and Princesse Tortue as well? This must be a tough akuma!”

“He can put anyone to sleep with one hit,” Fukō says, praying that her warm cheeks aren’t visibly red. “That’s why we need you to immobilise him. Foxglove and Princesse Tortue are there to distract him and shield us from hits. We really need to return and help. Name! What should we call you?”

Marinette hums. “I never really considered a superhero name for myself. I never even thought I’d _be_ a superhero. What do you think, Fukō?”

Well, if Fukō can choose a name for Marinette, it’ll most definitely be something to do with honey, to reference Marinette’s sweetness. Honeybee? No, that’s far too generic and common for someone like her. Honeycomb? Hmm, close but not quite. What else does Fukō love about Marinette?

 _Her pastries_ , whispers an annoying voice in her head. Fukō tries to swat it away. _And her buns, as Adrien would say, not that you’d understand that kind of –_

“Honeybun!” Fukō blurts out. Marinette blinks.

“Honeybun?” she repeats. Fukō nods and scrambles for an explanation to hide what had just played out in her traitorous brain.

“Yes! Because, um…your parents are bakers! And you like sweet things, and honey is sweet and references bees!”

_Tell her that you think she’s sweet as honey, you coward._

Marinette’s face lights up in her signature wide smile. “I like it! Honeybun. It’s sweet and cute, but too much of it and you’ll be sorry.”

 _I could never have too much of you._ Okay, seriously, Fukō’s going to have _words_ with her brain after this. For now, she forces herself to compartmentalise her flustered feelings and she clears her throat.

“Excellent reasoning,” she says. “But we should really go now, before Fatigue catches Scarmony and the others.”

“Right!” Honeybun unslings her trompo and follows Fukō out of the trapdoor and onto the balcony. “So, um…I just jump? Off a tall building? And fall?”

“I’ll catch you if need be,” Fukō says, her lips twitching. Honeybun giggles and hoists herself onto her balcony railing.

“And I trust you to do that a hundred percent. Okay…here goes!”


	2. First Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own ML.
> 
> Thanks to Callmedale, RoseThorne, DivineDemonDragon and redbird691 for your comments :)

**2\. First Meetings**

“– Adrien’s arriving today, and since that’s going to be his seat, _this_ is going to be _my_ seat. Get it?”

Kagami Tsurugi’s first impression of her new class is…not great. An unpleasant blonde dressed in eyewatering yellow and white – whose pale pink lipstick is _not_ doing wonders with her tan skin, and Kagami is willing to bet that she considers herself some kind of fashion icon – is looming over a pale girl who looks like she’s of East Asian descent just like Kagami, with her jet-black pigtails and her softer nose ridge in comparison to the blonde girl.

“Who’s Adrien?” the pigtailed girl says. The blonde bursts into shrill peals of laughter, accompanied by the pale redhead next to her.

“Can you believe she doesn’t know who Adrien is?” the blonde says. “What rock have _you_ been living under?”

Kagami turns to look at the redheaded teacher, waiting for her to use her authority and resolve the issue, but the teacher is just sitting at her desk and regarding the confrontation with an air of detached interest. Ah. A teacher who believes that children should solve their own problems. While Kagami might ordinarily respect that, this seems to be far from the first altercation that these girls have had, so why hasn’t the teacher spoken up and resolved it?

And Kagami was so hoping to go an entire day without making an enemy. Oh well. It’s hardly the first time she’s gotten on the wrong side of someone with an inflated ego. Before she can intervene, however, she’s beaten by a dark-skinned girl with reddish-brown curls, who’s sitting alone at the front desk in the other column of seats.

“Hey, who elected you Queen of Seats?” says the brunette girl, standing up and crossing her arms. The blonde sneers at her.

“Oh, look, Sabrina! We’ve got a little do-gooder in our class this year!” the blonde says. The redhead – Sabrina – giggles. “What are you gonna do, super newbie? Shoot beams at me with your glasses?”

The brunette rolls her eyes and heads for the pigtailed girl. “Wouldn’t you like to know. Come on.”

The pigtailed girl trips on her way down to the front, spilling her box of macarons everywhere, and her face flushes as she scrambles to gather them up while the blonde and her friend Sabrina laugh loudly. The teacher finally leans forward, but before Kagami can hope that she’ll finally speak on the matter…

“Has everyone found a seat?” the teacher says once the students are all seated. Kagami blinks. A girl was blatantly bullied in front of her and she’s doing _nothing_? And judging by the air between the two girls, this rivalry has been going on for a while.

Wait. No. It’s not a rivalry. To call it that would imply that they’re on even footing, and the blonde most definitely has the pigtailed girl under her foot, not to mention every other classmate who just sat and watched silently. No wonder the pigtailed girl has no confidence, if this has been a long-term thing. Well, unluckily for the blonde, Kagami is _not_ in a good mood; not after losing her chance to join the most prestigious fencing teacher in Paris due to being late for her tryout to help an old man in a hideous red Hawaiian shirt being harassed by a group of older teenage boys. And as Mr D’Argencourt had rightly said, if Kagami can’t be on time for her tryout, how can she be trusted as a reliable student?

“If your friendship with this Adrien is contingent on you sitting near him, I fail to see how it’s particularly strong,” Kagami says, slowly approaching the blonde as one would approach a venomous snake. She pauses in front of the desk and makes sure to loom over the blonde just as the blonde had done with the pigtailed girl. Unlike the pigtailed girl, the blonde merely raises one perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

“Adrikins and I happen to be childhood friends, new girl number two,” she says. “And I wouldn’t advise getting on my bad side like super newbie just did.”

Kagami’s lips twitch without her permission. The blonde’s trying to come across as tough, but she’s really just reinforcing Kagami’s first impression of her: a particularly weak bully whose only power is some kind of influence that she seems to have over everyone. This action doesn’t go unnoticed by the blonde.

“You dare laugh at _moi_?” The blonde slams her hands on the tabletop. “I am Chloé Bourgeois, daughter of the mayor of Paris and the Style Queen herself!”

Ah. There it is. Kagami had been wondering how this Chloé had so much power. Allowing herself a small smirk, Kagami draws herself up and straightens her back.

“And I am Kagami Tsurugi, only daughter of Tomoe Tsurugi and heir of the Tsurugi family,” Kagami says. “I can match you in both wealth and influence.”

Chloé snorts, while her classmates start to mutter. “Wealth, maybe. But influence? I’m Paris’ darling!”

“No,” Kagami says. “You’re no one’s darling but the mayor’s, if what I’ve seen in this room is any indication. The only reason you have influence is because of him, and if he wasn’t in power?” She shrugs. “I, on the other hand, have worked for my prestige. I’ve won fencing competitions and plan to compete in the Olympics. I’m a model student. Everything I have apart from my wealth has been earned.”

The other students’ heads swivel back and forth between Kagami and Chloé, as though watching a particularly exciting fencing match. Except in this case, Chloé’s far from the trickiest opponent that Kagami’s dealt with. In fact, judging by the interesting shade of splotchy red that her face is turning, she seems to know very well that she’s not winning this bout, even if she’s not going down without a fight. Out of the corner of her eye, Kagami notices a tan boy with golden hair and green eyes appear in the doorway, then pause and frown at the scene that’s unfolding before him.

“I will destroy you, Tsurugi,” Chloé snarls, drawing Kagami’s attention back to the petty drama before her. “I will make your school life a living hell. You think they’ll lift a finger against me? My daddy can cut their funding just like –” She snaps her fingers, “– that. No one would dare side with some ugly Asian bitch with a super tacky haircut over _me_ , so you may as well go and mingle with Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Kim Chiến Lê over on _that_ side of the room.”

Kagami can’t help but laugh at the fact that Chloé thinks that she’s just made a terrifying threat. The pigtailed girl – Marinette – is watching the confrontation with wide eyes, so Kagami offers her an attempt at a small smile. From what Kagami’s seen of her, she seems to be a sweet girl, if lacking in self-confidence, but Kagami has plenty of self-confidence to offer. That is, if Marinette is willing to be her friend. Kagami’s not sure how to go about befriending someone.

“And how do you think my mother would react?” Kagami says. “She sent me to this school under the assumption that it’s the best one in Paris. If the quality started to slip, she would most definitely investigate. And while your father may be extremely influential here in _Paris_ , I highly doubt that he could withstand an inquiry led by the _national_ board of education. So, go and run to your daddy. Tattle on me. But I can promise you that if your inflated sense of entitlement affects my education in any way, your influence will disappear just like –” She copies Chloé’s earlier move and snaps her fingers, “– that.”

Chloé opens her mouth, closes it, then lets out a terrible little snarl and slouches back in her seat, crossing her arms. “Whatever. Like I give a damn about your empty threats. But I’m not moving, and you can’t make me!”

“Yes, I can!” Marinette stomps over to the desk and stops next to Kagami with her hands on her hips. “That’s _my_ seat, Chloé. I ended up there in the first place because you made me, and I’m not playing musical chairs just because you want to sit with this Adrien guy, who’s probably just as stuck-up and snobbish as you!”

Chloé’s blue eyes glitter dangerously. However, Kagami’s pleased to see that this time, Marinette doesn’t back down.

“Watch how you speak to me, Dupain-Cheng,” Chloé hisses. “You’re nothing but a baker’s daughter. Don’t make me put you in your place again.”

Marinette shoots a look at Kagami and straightens her spine. “Well, as Alya said, “all that’s necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing”. And as Kagami said, if your father takes it out on the school, people will have to take notice! I’m not going to sit back and let you bully me any longer! Now, _move_. You’re in _my_ seat.”

Chloé makes no attempt to move, instead regarding Marinette with a curled lip. It’s at that moment that the blond boy in the doorway makes his presence known by clearing his throat and, judging by the way Chloé squeals and almost launches herself out of her seat, this must be the Adrien she’d talked about. Her shrill shriek confirms this.

“Adrikins! You’re here! Come, I saved you a seat right in front of –”

“I don’t sit with bullies.” Adrien’s shaking but holding himself tall, and Kagami’s first impression is that this is someone who’s very much unaccustomed to standing up to people. Maybe Kagami can help him as well. Helping people is what friends do, right?

“Bullies?” Chloé gives an exaggerated gasp. “ _Moi_? Adrikins, you don’t know what –”

“I saw everything, Chloé. If you weren’t a bully, then why did you call Kagami that? Why did you just threaten Marinette?”

“And she’s wrong,” Marinette says, chancing a quick sideways peek at Kagami. “Kagami’s not ugly. She’s super pretty. It’s a bit hypocritical for someone to call her ugly when they think that shade of lipstick matches their skin tone.”

Kagami slaps a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter. She sneaks a look at Adrien to see if he’s going to disapprove of Marinette’s jab, but he thankfully seems to have tuned it out. That’s something that Marinette needed for her self-confidence, and it’s not even a particularly mean remark. And to be fair, Kagami probably wouldn’t be this close to losing control of herself and laughing if not for Marinette’s compliment. The fact that a gorgeous girl thinks she’s pretty too…

“No, Chloé, I don’t want to sit anywhere near you,” Adrien finishes. “Now, give Marinette her seat back.”

For a moment, Chloé doesn’t move. But then, with a wail, she jumps to her feet and stomps back to her usual desk, with Sabrina scurrying behind her. Marinette sinks down in her seat with a wide smile, joined by Alya a second later.

“Thank you,” Marinette says, directing her smile at Adrien. He grins and ducks his head.

“No problem. I just really hate bullies. And I never thought she was like that.” He turns to Kagami and adds, “Do you want this seat? I’m happy to sit at one of the back desks.”

Although she usually sits in the front, Kagami finds herself shaking her head. For one, she’ll be right across the aisle from a furiously scowling Chloé, which isn’t something she particularly wants to deal with all year. And for another, the dark-skinned brunet boy with the blue T-shirt who’s watching them from next to the empty seat seems like he’ll be much better company than the massive boy behind Alya, who gives off an air of very much wanting to be left alone, or the redheaded boy in the back behind the large boy, who’s doodling in a notebook. Kagami can co-exist with either of them, but Adrien seems to be a much livelier person than her, and he could potentially make great friends with this brunet boy in the front row.

“You take it,” Kagami says. Adrien’s face lighting up lets her know that this had very much been the right call, so she offers a small smile of her own in return and treks up to the large boy. “May I sit next to you?”

“Oh – uh, yeah,” the boy mumbles after a moment, so Kagami takes her seat beside him.

“Wonderful!” The teacher claps her hands like she’d done anything to help defuse the situation. “Now, for those of you who don’t know, my name is Ms Bustier…”

Kagami tunes out Ms Bustier after that, because Marinette turns to give her a radiant smile and mouth, “Thank you”. Kagami smiles back and ducks her head. Is this what it’s like to have friends? Hopefully, it’s not always this dramatic, although Kagami doesn’t think she’d mind drama if it means being Marinette’s friend.


	3. School Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own ML.
> 
> ~~Yes I know late update but this is what happens when you have like 3 or 4 WIPs and next to no ability to commit for longer than a day oops~~
> 
> Thanks to Squidgod and Ghostrama13 for your comments :)

**3\. School festival**

“I can’t believe your mother let you come!” Marinette’s saying as she pulls Kagami along through the stadium, where the students of Françoise Dupont have set up their school festival fundraiser. As class president, having done most of the work organising the festival behind the scenes, Marinette’s been granted the day off to have fun and survey the fruits of her labour, along with the other class presidents such as Aurore Beauréal from Ms Mendeleiev’s class. Although Aurore’s hot-tempered and a little self-centred and a bit of an airhead – literally, what with her obsession with the weather – she’s very likeable and thrives as a natural leader, and she’s one of the few people who have earned a rare wide smile from Kagami.

“I may have led her to believe that my attendance was mandatory,” Kagami says. She’s also been given free reign due to her job as vice president and the work she and the other vices had put into helping their presidents, and although she’d never thought that she’d end up with this role over Marinette’s outgoing, outspoken other best friend, Alya had insisted that she had enough on her plate with the Bugablog and that Kagami should take the role. And, well, Kagami was never going to say no to spending more time with Marinette. Although judging by Alya’s sly grin when suggesting this, Kagami’s never been able to shake the suspicion that Alya had had an ulterior motive for turning down the position.

“Well, you weren’t lying! Your attendance is absolutely required to, you know, oversee everything and make sure that it runs smoothly.” Marinette nudges Kagami with a small grin and loops their arms together, causing warmth to crackle and spark across Kagami’s skin from where they’re in contact. A short distance away, Rose’s deafening squeals hit Kagami’s ears from the Glitterfication booth, and Kagami looks over her shoulder and spots Rose absolutely covered in glitter from the bombs that people throw at her, while she wields a trash can lid as a makeshift shield. She’s so obviously Princesse Tortue in this very moment, what with her skill with her shield. How can anyone else not see it?

“Oh my.” Kagami covers her mouth to stifle her laughter at the sheer size of the line at Adrien’s booth. “I can’t believe he went ahead with his kissing booth idea.”

Marinette snorts when she follows Kagami’s gaze. “Well, he did have a point when he mentioned that it gave him some control over how he’s touched. He gets to set the time limit for the kisses, and he can have them removed if they try to break his rules. But in the streets, you know…can’t say no because of his _father_.”

“I have a few choice words about Mr Agreste,” Kagami mutters. “You know, if you had run a kissing booth, I’m willing to bet that your line would rival that of Adrien’s.”

Marinette’s cheeks turn as pink as her overalls. “No way!” she says. “He’s Adrien Agreste! Everyone in Paris who swings that way wants to smooch him.”

“And everyone in our class who swings that way has had a crush on you at some point,” Kagami says. But this is the wrong thing to say entirely; Marinette gives a high-pitched giggle and looks at Kagami out of the corner of her eyes.

“Are you, um – you know, are you including yourself in that group?” she stammers out. Kagami’s stomach turns over in her abdomen. It’s no secret that she’s an ace lesbian but…well, her ridiculously large crush on Marinette _is_ a secret. And if she reveals this secret now, will it disgust Marinette? Will she lose one of her best friends?

 _Never hesitate,_ says a voice that sounds suspiciously like her mother’s. _Hesitation costs you the win._

“What would your response be if I said yes?” Kagami says slowly. Marinette’s face turns as crimson as Scarmony’s suit, although this does nothing to alleviate the churning in Kagami’s gut, because is that a good crimson or a bad crimson? Marinette mumbles out a response that’s unintelligible to Kagami, even with her sharpened hearing after months of wielding Plagg’s Miraculous. “Pardon?”

“I would, um…I’d uh…” Marinette looks down, her hair falling into her eyes. “I’d…be very happy?”

Kagami’s never understood when people say that their heart skips a beat. But Marinette’s response makes her breath catch in her lungs and her heart falter in its steady rhythm, and she forces herself to stop walking and turn to Marinette. Their arms unlock from each other, but she’s quick to take Marinette’s hands to compensate.

“May I kiss you, Marinette?”

Finally, Marinette looks up and meets Kagami’s steady gaze, even though her eyes flicker away periodically. She takes a deep breath…and nods, and Kagami lets out a breathy laugh and ducks her head. Then she raises it and leans in, closing her eyes, and the velvety warmth of Marinette’s lips when they meet hers in a chaste, awkward kiss far outstrips any piece of luxury furniture that Kagami has ever owned. Who needs her massive bed with its superb-quality bedding when she’s got soft skin and silky hair and permission to _touch_?

“Wow,” Marinette breathes when they finally separate but keep their foreheads together, unwilling to pull away any further than necessary to draw in oxygen. “Are you sure that was your first kiss? Because that was…wow.”

Kagami actually giggles. She _never_ giggles. But then again, Marinette’s an exception for a lot of things that she never does. “My first kiss was stolen out of necessity.” To break Dark Cupid’s spell, but Marinette can’t know that. “But I can honestly say that I’ve never wanted to kiss anyone else. You’ve been my target ever since I walked into your classroom.” She squeezes Marinette’s hands and adds, “And it seems that I’ve finally hit my bullseye.”


End file.
